Conventional audio-visual content, including television broadcasts or the like, typically consist of either pre-recorded content or live events that do not allow viewers to interact with or control any of the audio-visual content that is displayed. Various concepts have recently been introduced that allow for television broadcasts to be modified to a limited degree to accommodate viewer choices, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,945,926 and 7,631,327 entitled “Enhanced Custom Content Television” issued to Dempski et al. Such prior art systems and methods are relatively limited, however, in their ability to accommodate and assimilate viewer-related information to provide a dynamically tailored audio-visual content stream. Systems and methods for dynamic customization of audio-visual content, such as television broadcasts, internet streams, podcasts, audio broadcasts, and the like, that provide an improved degree of accommodation or assimilation of viewer-related choices and characteristics would have considerable utility.